A Fairy Tale
by northern.grunge
Summary: The title'll make sence if you read it! Minerva goes wacko on Arty and Holly over a V-day dance. A/H, sounds like fluff but it's really not, please enjoy!
1. Invitation

_Author's Note: I do not own Artemis Fowl or anything having to do with it as you probably know. _

_I wrote this just this night becuase I was thinking about Arty, sorry if there are a lot of errors but this is pretty much a first draft. I have some ideas of continuing so if you want me to please r&r friends! ^.^ I hope it's not too cliche, I'm gonna give it some non-chliche twists in later chapters. Please enjoy!!!!_

Artemis stood across from Holly Short. He could hardly see her, not one feature was distinguishable from the other, and each part of her was blurry. Artemis himself felt out-of place and stiff. He didn't think to move his mouth but words came out.

"Another time Holly, a less complicated life." Artemis stared at Holly; although his senses were muted he could feel his throat was chocked with a lump that felt like an apple blocking his airway. His eyes burned from the strain of holding back tears that would make his words feel false. He had no idea why he had said this; he decided that he had always been here, in this spot, across from Holly. Slowly Holly fell to the ground then his peripheral vision blackened, it closed in on Holly's crumpled figure until there was nothing. No feeling, no sound, just being. And then, something soft hit his body, within seconds his mind registered that he was in his bed. The window in his room was dark, his second realization was that it was late and he was no longer in a dream. He rolled over to the red and black display on his bedside table. The colon blinked out the seconds and the numbers read 4:19. Artemis lay on his back in the dark room, the only light was the faint red glow emitted from the clock.

"Another time… a less complicated life… Holly?" He whispered to himself. He very rarely dreamt, and usually his dreams were of accomplishments; once he dreamt he had won an award for Outstanding Academic Excellence, a laughable trophy to him of course. Another time he dreamt he had finally solved pi, ending it with a number unused for centuries. Never in his life had he had a dream concerning emotion. And never did he expect to have a dream concerning this particular emotion, one he had never intended to feel. It was a complex yet common thought that had undoubtedly run through his mind while saying these words, _It is not safe for us to be together, it is impossible, it is wrong, I love her. _

All his theories on psychology could not explain why he hated that he loved her. Although, Artemis knew what had probably brought on this. They had been squished together on countless occasions, saving each other's life, fighting for survival, keeping secrets, plotting, arguing, and dealing with loss. They were best friends and could not have been closer if they were brother and sister. He shut his tired eyes, staring at the white ceiling did not help him concentrate. Even more distracting though was the image in his mind. He had often wondered what Holly would look like in a dress. And even more often pushed the thought from his mind. But now it played in front of him like a slideshow. Her hair grown long, a soft white dress tailored to her slight figure, a bright smile on her face and more importantly, in her eyes. The eyes that they shared, the eyes, he stared into so often just to remember how hers looked.

He knew of course, that dreams often reflect our wishes, hopes, or even future realities. Artemis also knew that they pulled from an unprotected part of the mind. Where they could open fears and dislikes and jumble them together with the good. Then there were his memories, Fowl's rich and exhaustive memories. Was he perhaps remembering when Holly and he were both teenagers? Was that the time and life that would allow their love? A locked place in his heart wished they were back there. In that time and in that life. Back on the cold concrete floor, back where animal smells and sounds filled his every sense, back, to where Holly's soft lips had touched his, sending an electrical spark between them. This locker of uncertainty wanted him to stay there for eternity. He would never forget that moment whether he chose to or not.

Artemis groggily opened his eyes. Only a few minutes had past since he had been jarred awake by this revelation. He knew he should wait until his mind was a little more clear, but he threw caution aside and reached for the fairy communicator.

"Hmmm?" Holly's tired voice asked into the receiver. She hadn't even bothered to open her eyes. She wasn't extremely upset about being woken up by the communicator. It was probably Artemis calling to say goodnight… Artemis…. Artemis…. The name bounced through her head. She was remembering a dream from that night. Holly knew he was there some where but couldn't remember much at all. Her sleepy thoughts were intruded upon when Artemis spoke.

"Holly, did I wake you?" Holly decided it was time to open her eyes; she blinked a few times to refresh them from their blurred state.

"Uh, oh yeah….. you woke me. No problem though I was getting up anyway,"

"Of course you were" Artemis realized she didn't know what she was saying. Why would she wake up at 4:30 on a Saturday?

"Of course, of course, so what's up?" Artemis smiled at her attempt to start a conversation. Then realized he really had no reason for calling other than that he wanted to hear her voice. He quickly put together a reason for the rouge call.

"My parents are holding their annual Valentines Day Ball," So far no lies, maybe he could get away with this early bird call after all. "If I don't have a lady on my arm Minerva will certainly snag me." He shuddered at her name. Minerva was almost as brilliant as he was, but she had a heart of stone. They had gone out for a few expensive dinners in Paris, but Artemis had ended it quickly yet gently. They only ever talked about current science or the latest mathematical breakthrough. She acted like a robot half the time and like a little girl the other half. Artemis found himself wishing her blond curls would morph into auburn, her glass like stone eyes would soften into light hazel and blue and her sharp, cold features would give way to rounded, real life ones that didn't remind him of a cheaply made Barbie doll.

"Ex-girlfriend issues, go on" Holly knew where it was going, it was very obvious, but she didn't want to ruin it.

"Holly Short, may I be your escort to the 2009 Saint Valentines Day Ball?"

"Alright, I'll ask Foaly to cover for me. When does should I show up?" Artemis hadn't thought it all through though. How would she hide her pointed ears? Wouldn't his parents be wary of his dating some one who looked so much older than him yet was almost a foot shorter? He had already invited her though, so he would take it as it came. His mother already knew. Only seven months before, she had been taken over by a certain pixie, and she now knew everything about the fairy people. His father on the other hand, would need to be tricked.

"Eight o'clock, and if you don't mind, please wear a dress"

"No, I think I'll show up to a ball in my shimmer suite so I can entertain the quests with floating objects…." Sarcasm played a key role in her early-morning speech.

"Haha Holly, very funny, what would I do without your sword-sharp wit?"

"Probably be a whole lot more duller then you were" Artemis winced when she said "more duller"

"Yes Holly, and you're a whole lot more duller at night. Get some sleep"

"Yes sir, g'night Arty."

"Sleep well Holly" Artemis cut the call just a second before he said "I love you" as an ending remark. They were going to the ball together but they weren't dating. He had to stay in line here.

Holly crawled back under the covers of her bed. This time her dream was more vivid than the last. She was on the ground, curled into a tight ball; a tear ran down her check. Holly felt sure she was alone and would be alone forever, but a hand rested on her back. It warmed her spine and gave her more comfort than words could. Without any thought of her own she said something to whoever owned this hand.

"This is the only time we have; it's the only life we have. Artemis; love is worth it isn't it?"

The second time she awoke confused. She never imagined falling in love with Artemis, that kiss was behind them. She realized that once she was in love with him, almost seven months back when she was young again. So, in another time, another life, she supposed she had loved him.


	2. Cinderella

Soft music played in the decorated halls of the Fowl Manor. Angelina hadn't held the Valentines Day Ball for years due to her debilitating illnesses. A slight joy flitted through Artemis as he walked the corridors. Elegant red and pink roses lined the walls and clean white fabrics draped along the moldings. The manor's lounge was cleared of all furniture to create a dance floor, chairs had been backed into the walls to make room for resting and conversation. A new sound system had been installed, a mere $5,000, and Angelina carefully arranged delicate love songs to be played as background and eventually dancing music. For the couples, she had unlocked every patio door to allow for a quiet get away.

Artemis took light but quick strides towards the door, as he checked his watch and saw that it was eight on the dot, Holly would be here any second. Artemis slowly opened their door, expecting to see a shimmer just above the ground where Holly would be hiding. Instead, he came face to face with the elf. His heart skipped a beat; she wasn't just wearing a dress, but a wig as well. This was of course to cover her pointed ears. The wig was her natural hair color, but considerably longer. It went down just above her waist and flowed into think bangs over her forehead. She wore a simple white dress the just covered her ankles and white lace up sandals. Artemis hardly recognized her. If he hadn't known otherwise, he would have no trouble believe she was a human.

"Good evening miss," Artemis bowed and offered her his arm. She acted disgusted with the whole thing but he noticed the hint of color that rose to her cheeks. Artemis's father and mother came to the door after they were in. Angelina winked at her son but he pretended not to notice and they continued to the dance floor while his parents welcomed the quests.

"Arty, I have a confession… I can't dance" Holly looked around nervously at the spinning and dipping couples around them. She could tell this was going to be awkward.

Artemis carefully held her hand with one of his and put the other on her back.

"Just put your hand on my shoulder, I lead, you follow" Holly did as told and Artemis began to step in time to the music. She tried her best to keep up but was constantly tripping on her dress and stepping on his feet. Artemis didn't seem to notice; in fact, he wasn't looking at her at all.

"What's on your mind?" She asked with a hint of coolness about her tone that made him glance at her warily.

"I'm looking for Minerva," Holly rolled her eyes and purposefully stepped on Artemis's foot. He flinched but didn't say anything. Finally Holly asked him

"Why are you looking for her?" He looked at Holly uncertainly and admitted to one of the most childish feelings he'd ever had.

"I want… to make her jealous," he confessed and snapped his attention to a tall blond wearing a short, puffy pink dress. "Speak of the devil." This time Holly looked too. Minerva was staring strait at the two of them; apparently she didn't have a date. Holly looked at Artemis, then at Minerva, then back to Artemis. She knew the perfect way to make Minerva envious, but she wasn't sure she could do it. Until, something told her to take a risk. She stood on her toes, let go of Artemis's hand and turned his face towards hers, then for the first time since the healing, she kissed him.

It was better than either of them expected, that is to say, making Minerva jealous was better than either of them expected. After they parted lips they turned their attention towards her. She was steaming, her face so red it could've been dipped in paint. She stormed out of the room, green-eyed, making Artemis and Holly laugh with delight.

After the kiss Holly loosened up a little and the dancing gradually improved. By the end of the night, Artemis had dipped her a few times and they had gone through a number of songs without any missteps. The two were having such a good time that they danced well past midnight. The ball ended at two in the morning, the longest Valentines Day Ball Angelina had ever hosted. She was exhausted, along with all the other late-leavers, Holly being one of them.

"Oh my word, Arty, what time is it?" Holly asked desperately when she realized how long she'd been there.

"Around two o' clock in the a.m. Why?"

"Shit! I told Foaly I'd be back before one." Artemis laughed

"Missed your curfew eh?"

"Oh it's not funny, he's gonna have my hide!" Holly launched herself out of the chair and sprinted to the door. Artemis followed after her.

"At least let me walk you out side." He shouted after her, but she was already gone, vibrating into an invisible spectrum. He walked out the door she had flung open and discovered her long brown wig dropped in a pile on the driveway. He picked it up and grinned as he thought of well known children's myth of Cinderella and her glass slipper. He couldn't help but wonder about the next time they'd see each other. Hopefully they could meet under non-urgent circumstances, but he doubted she would have a reason to come if there wasn't an emergency.

Author's Note: I'm really trying hard to make this less romantic. I don't want to go too far with the relationship too early on... the kiss was crucial though, I needed to get Minerva really angry because I don't like her ^.^ so maybe later on there will be more kissing, maybe not... wouldn't you like to know? If you DO want to know you know what to do- R&R please friends! Thank you so much for reading!


	3. Rescue Me

**_A/N: You didn't think i would continue this! well when inspiration strikes.... _**

Artemis went up stairs to his bedroom. The perfectly organized space helped him clear his dancing mind, a mind that was still on the way the elf felt in his arms, the way her fingers fit perfectly with his. He checked his voicemail messages and was elated to see Minerva had called and left 15 messages. He listened to the first few

"Arty, who was that you were dancing with?" She used a mock sweet-tone to her voice in this first one, then,

"Artemis. Why haven't you answered your phone?" Not overly mad yet, by the seventh message she was livid,

"Artemis Fowl! I demand you call me back! You can't leave me hanging like that like some common jerk! That's what you are. A jerk! Jerky jerk jerk!" Artemis had to laugh, for a genius, she certainly wasn't very quick on the insults. He deleted all of the offending messages.

He lay in his king-sized bed, waited to be captured by dreams of jealous ex's and elves pretending to be humans. He never got that far. The phone rang so he rolled over to see who the caller was, expecting Minerva. It was Holly. He quickly picked it up and held the receiver to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Artemis, help!" Holly's voice was cracked and sounded strange to him

"Holly, what's wrong? Where are you?"

"Help!" Was the answer he received, then the line went dead. His heart was beating a million beats per minute. He pulled on a pair of dark jeans and an undershirt, he had no time for formal where. Racing down the hall he pulled out the fairy communicator, with a few expert tweaks he had the locator feature running. Holly was apparently in his mother's garden. He ran down the stairs and flew out the door and around to the back where his mother had kept a huge vegetable garden. He scanned the area until he found her. She lay on the ground about six yards from where he stood, shimmering in and out of invisibility like a broken record. He raced to her put was stopped. A strong arm pushed him down backwards into the grass, he looked up to see what was in his way, anger boiled inside him, Minerva.

He had never hated the girl so much in his life. He swung his legs around and tried to knock her of balance but she was too quick, she swung a crowbar at his head and knocked him out.

When he woke up he was tied standing up to a tree, Holly just out of reach and still on the ground. She no longer became invisible, a sure sign to him that she was out of magic. Minerva sat filing her nails on a marble bench. When he had re-gained enough strength he yelled at her,

"What do you think you're doing? Are you crazy? You could've killed her!"

Minerva barely glanced up from her manicure and said in a most innocent voice,

"Well wasn't that the point, genius man?" She looked as innocent as she sounded, her tight golden curls spun in perfect ringlets, the fluffy dress holding a nice shape, and light, plump pink lip gloss. She was the picture of a young girl without a care in the world. Artemis tried to untie his bonds discretely, but the moment he shifted her looked up and tsked

"Now if you wanted to be released you could've just asked." She put down her file and walked over to him, taking her sweet time while he stood, his forehead dripping blood from the hit, looking over Holly to make sure she was alright. She untied him and he ran directly over to Holly, checking her pulse. She was still alive, thank goodness. Artemis didn't need to ask what Minerva had done, he could tell Holly had been poisoned. He searched around for the vile, and found a half-eaten apple.

_This is just too weird… _he was about to ask what poison she used, but before he could get the words out she kicked him in the stomach, knocking every inch of air from his lungs. He struggled to regain his breath and stared up at her laughing face. Artemis coughed and got on his knee, but Minerva was quick. She grabbed at his neck and held him down

"I found your little elfin friend bucko, you think you can cheat on ME?" Her fingernails bit into the sides of his neck, Minerva's twisted face went black and he fell next to Holly in the dewy grass.

**_A/N: A raise of hands- who hates Minerva more now? _**


	4. Rescue Us

**_A/N: Alright, I really don't like this one half as much as the first ones, but bare with me here... oh and btw, i don't own Arty! hehe, don't feel like getting sued..._**

**Dirt**

Her fingernails bit into the sides of his neck, Minerva's twisted face went black and he fell next to Holly in the dewy grass….

The earth exploded underneath Minerva and she was sent flying back into the ground. She spit dirt from her mouth and uttered a string of words that I'll leave you to imagine. A dirty little man pulled himself out of the tunnel and scratched at his beard hairs while surveying the scene before him. Artemis was laying on top of Holly, both seemingly unconscious while an angry little girl brushed off some tasty dirt. Knowing the kind of trouble Artemis was probably in, he decided to pull the two back into the tunnel, and away from the girl.

They were heavy, but Mulch Diggums could manage to push them through the tunnel and seal up most of the other side of the tunnel to boot. Minerva was less then overjoyed to be sprayed with dwarf waste…

Mulch tunneled down to the station in Haven, they'd figure out what was ailing these two. He was careful to stay out of the fake sun, even that would give his fair dwarf skin a burn. He dropped them off on the front steps of the LEP building, not wanting to wait around to see them off, he still wasn't on the best terms with this group.

**Technology **

Foaly was the first to find Artemis and Holly, limp, covered in dirt. He was on his way home to a delicious meal, but dinner would have to wait, these two needed attending. He pawed Artemis awake, but Holly wouldn't budge. Artemis sat up and surveyed their surroundings before finally noticing Foaly.

"What's happened?" Foaly asked

"I was about to say the same to you, from the look of things, we tunneled down here" He brushed off a clump of earth from his shirt and ran a hand through his hair, shaking loose specks of sand. "Diggums…" He muttered.

"Well, it doesn't matter, help me get Holly to the Medical Center. Do you know what's wrong with her?"

"Poison." Artemis rubbed his head and picked Holly up under her arms. Foaly struggled to grab her legs but it was too difficult for a human and centaur to carry her safely together. "Why don't you let me take care of that" Artemis suggested. Foaly let her down and stepped back,

"By all means"


End file.
